


Noble and Most Ancient

by VeggiesforPresident (luridCavum)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family (Harry Potter), Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luridCavum/pseuds/VeggiesforPresident
Summary: Walburga Black was beautiful.





	Noble and Most Ancient

Walburga Black was beautiful, that much was true. Sharp cheekbones, pale skin stark against long dark hair. A dusting of freckles, covered up always. Her eyes did not sink into her skin the way the gap above her collarbones did. Red lips, pursed in the middle of her face. She wore lace dresses, funeral-high collars. Clothing pulled from an ancient trunk, belonging to a woman who was at once her grandmother and great-aunt. Two lines carved down the sides of her mouth, digging deeper with every frown, twitch, curl of her lips over her pearl teeth. Beautiful, yes. And vicious.


End file.
